Cold Feet
by Queen-of-Bakas
Summary: Shion loved Nezumi's home, he really did. He just hated the fact that it got so cold at night. So on another night with freezing feet, what does a boy got to do to get some warmth?


**I've been aching to write a fanfic for these two, and I finally got the chance to! This is also my first entry for a No.6 fanfiction contest, which you can participate in on _hamlet cravat moonlit . tumblr . com_. Just take out the spaces. It's a great chance to add something to the No.6 fandom.**  
**Let's see how it goes, and I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

-.^

* * *

Shion has liked Nezumi's home of some sort, ever since he set foot in it. Nezumi himself called it a crappy excuse for a home, but Shion liked it. It was so different from what his own room and house was like. The lack of digital devices made him feel at ease, because despite it being a paradox, it gave him the feeling he had more control over what happened. While the one room house was much, much smaller than his own, it was also much cozier. The many wooden shelves filled with old books and the almost slightly musky scent around the room gave it a calming air to it. He often found himself hidden between several stacks of books, lost in the cursive lines written in them. More than once, had he read the lines out loud to any of the rats occupying the place he considered home. Nezumi complained about it more than once as well, but Shion figured that from the amused glint in his eyes that Nezumi thought he was able to hide, the other boy didn't really mind.

There was one thing however, he really didn't like. The lack of isolation. During the day, it was fine. Being in a desert like environment, having a cool place to flee too was not unwelcome. But at night, it could be pure torture. Because it just had to get way below zero in the West District.

Shion shifted under his covers, looking at the ceiling. He sighed and turned, the boy now lying on his side as he looked at the bookshelves at the other end of the room. He had pulled up his knees to his chest long ago, and covered somehow managed to wrap the blankets all around him, making him feel like he was stuffed in a bag. He was still cold though. Especially his feet, and when his feet were cold, so was his whole body. A few feet away from him, Nezumi was slightly snoring, fast asleep despite the cold. That lit up a small light inside Shion's head. Trying to be as silent as possible, he sat up straight, wrapping the blanket more tightly around himself. He inhaled sharply when his feet hit the cold ground. Holding his breath and holding the blanket close, he stood up and tiptoed to the bed a few feet away from him.

''Nezumi?'' He whispered, feeling more comfortable asking than sneaking. When he got no response however, it didn't stop him. Lifting the corner of the blanket covering Nezumi, he carefully crawled in the bed, trying not to push Nezumi away. The boy kept on sleeping soundly though, his back faced to Shion. He just barely managed to get comfortable without falling of the bed. Throwing his own blanket over both him and Nezumi he closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. He failed to do so however, because it was still too darn cold. He slid back a bit further, until his back touched Nezumi's. His tensed shoulders slumped down a bit as he felt Nezumi's body heat seep through their thin layer of clothes. He closed his eyes again. Minutes passed, and he felt himself drift off a bit, but it still wasn't enough. He was still too cold. He turned his head a bit, trying to see if the rhythm of Nezumi's breathing had changed and if there were any signs of him waking up soon. When he concluded there weren't, he turned around and pulled up his knees to his chest just a bit, snuggling closer to the other male. A few strands of blue-ish gray hair tickled his face. The other's smell invaded his senses, a scent that couldn't possibly make Shion feel more safe. This was his home. The musky scent of the room, the lovely books, Inukashi and most importantly, Nezumi. He belonged here, and he didn't care how many times Nezumi told him he was an idiot, it would always be. He closed his eyes again, smiling and pressing his face against Nezumi's back, between the boy's shoulder blades, pouting his lips just a bit. In midst of doing so however, he also shifted his very cold feet.

In a matter of seconds, he was pressed back on the mattress with so much force he could become one with it, a long slender hand on his chest, awfully close to his throat. One knee was pressed in his groin, and he looked up in Nezumi's piercing grey eyes. And the male was not amused. Narrowed eyes locked onto his.

''What the-''

''Whoa, you're always so fast!'' Shion stated, interrupting him.

''What the hell are you doing in my bed?'' Nezumi inquired, ignoring Shion's statement. He removed his knee from the boy's groin and relaxed his arm, but made no move to get of the boy, instead settling himself for straddling his hips.

''The couch is too cold.''

''That's not my problem.'' Nezumi sighed out, running a hand through his hair.

''No, of course not. It's mine, and I solved it.'' Shion stated matter of factly.

''By creeping into my bed and waking me?'' Nezumi asked, arching a slender eyebrow.

''Well I didn't mean to do _that,_'' Shion answered, almost rolling his eyes. ''How did I wake you anyway? You were fast asleep until seconds ago.''

Nezumi narrowed his eyes again and rolled of the boy. His hand shot out to Shion's ankle, who yelped as his leg was lifted up into the air. Nezumi pointed at it with his free hand.

''_These._''

When Shion gave him a confused look, he let out a groan and dropped the limb, which fell back on the bed with a small thud.

''Your feet! They're too damn cold!''

''I knooow,'' Shion answered, dragging out the word. ''That's why I crawled next to you.''

Nezumi let himself fall back on the bed again, back on his original spot. His hand moved up to his face, where he pinched the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes. He muttered something about Shion being impossible, although said boy himself couldn't quite make out the words. Seconds passed in silence, and as seconds turned into minutes, Shion inched closer to Nezumi. Nezumi opened his eyes as he felt Shion's breath tickle his face. He looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes.

''Yes?''

''Do I have to go back to the couch or not?'' The boy asked, tilting his head to the side a bit while_- Was he actually putting on his puppy dog look?_Nezumi's eyes widened just a bit, and he gritted his teeth as he scooted backwards. Shion kept looking him directly in the eyes though, probably oblivious to his own actions. Nezumi quickly turned around and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

''D-Do as you wish.'' He said, trying to make it come out as a confident snarl but failing. Shion didn't notice it though, too busy with flashing a smile at the back of Nezumi's head. Without saying anything, he too, lied back down, and snuggled up to Nezumi again. Nezumi himself remained unmoving, but found his hands itching to take action as Shion hid his face in the nape of his neck. He calmed himself though, and forced himself to keep still. Just when he thought he'd be able to fall asleep again Shion proved him wrong. The boy let out a happy sigh and moved his arms under the blanket, wrapping it around the other boy and using Nezumi's dead weight to pull himself closer. Nezumi turned his head and opened his mouth, ready to ask what the hell the boy thought he was doing, but he was silenced by the boy happily smiling up at him. He let out a defeated sigh, and still in Shion's dead grip, turned to face the boy. Shion opened his eyes and looked at him in a questioning manner.

''Just shut up and go back to sleep.'' Nezumi muttered, draping his arm over the other's waist and pulling him close, their bodies now pressed flush together. Shion didn't answer him, nor did he look away, and Nezumi scowled again.

''What? What do you want, I good nights kiss?'' He mocked. As he looked at Shion however, and their eyes locked, he came to the horrible realization that that's exactly what Shion wanted. He broke eye contact, darting his eyes across the room in hopes of finding an answer to all the questions forming themselves inside his head. After only a few second though, he let out another defeated sigh. He wouldn't give the boy too much joy however, because when he leaned down, he only moved his head far enough to plant a soft kiss on top of the Shion's hair. He kept his lips on the white hair, glad to have something to use as an excuse to not look Shion in the eyes.

''That's not a very proper good nights kiss.'' Shion stated, although his voice had a different ring to it. Was he smiling?

''Just shut up.'' Nezumi muttered again, closing his eyes. In a few minutes Nezumi had drifted of again, and Shion noted, just before he too fell asleep, he was no longer cold. He smiled once more before hugging Nezumi close, and pressing his lips on the other male's neck.

He still wanted a proper good nights kiss though.


End file.
